A Rouge Story
by SpeedIronDetective32
Summary: Everyone knows the Rouges treat Wally differently than other heroes, and Wally treats them differently than other Villains. When Trickster and Piper get captured by Young Justice Wally tells them a story to calm them down! .
1. Chapter 1

***Here's ch 1 of a Rouge story ya'll, I'm so sorry its so short. I had **_**unexpected **_**company. So I promise I'll post the next chapter tomorrow and it will be much longer and I'll post Justice's Story tomorrow too! Enjoy~***

Wally sighed as he felt his body fall onto his bed at the mountain. He was so tried, completely worn out.

He just wanted to sleep, he felt his eyelids droop.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

Artemis began banging on his door.

"Hey Baywatch! Hurry up! We have a mission."

Yep. Typical.

He hoped it was an easy mission.

_Please let it be an easy mission. _

***Next***

Wally ran into the bio-plane, fixing his mask.

"So... What's are mission, guys?"

Artemis rolled her eyes at me.

Maybe if you had gotten here on time, you know." She said in a sickly-sweet voice.

Wally rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the blonde.

"Rob?"

"Your villains are making a mess in Central. And since your Uncle is off world..."

"It's our job to stop them," Wally finished, rubbing his temples. "Joy."

"What's wrong, friend?" Kaldur asked him.

Wally grinned, partly annoyed by the upcoming events he knew were destined to happen and partly amused."Oh nothing much, just my villains are nuts, and you're all in for a real wired ride."

Robin, having had dealt with the Rouges before, cackled.

The others looked nervous.

Wally prepared himself.

***Next***

"BABY FLASH! You've come to play! Yay!"

Wally rolled his eyes behind his googles.

"Not a baby, Trickster!" He yelled.

Trickster laughed in return, before scowling.

"Why'd you invite _them?_" Trickster pointed behind him, to the other young justice memebers.

Wally laughed at the pout James was wearing.

"They're no fun! They're going to ruin our play date!"

"Yeah, Baby." Piper walked up. "We've missed you since you started running off with your team and now you bring them with you?"

"Do we mean so little to you?"

Megan awed.

Cold fired his gun at Megan, freezing her.

Superboy roared, running toward Cold at super speed.

Wally speed over to Megan before vibrating and melting the ice.

"Don't fall for their mind games!" He called out.

Right before a tree hit him.

Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

***Hey everybody! Chapter 2~ Woo! I hope you enjoy. **

**Thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews!**

**Reviews make me update faster ;D***

***Pervious Chapter***

"BABY FLASH! You've come to play! Yay!"

Wally rolled his eyes behind his googles.

"Not a baby, Trickster!" He yelled.

Trickster laughed in return, before scowling.

"Why'd you invite _them?_" Trickster pointed behind him, to the other young justice members.

Wally laughed at the pout James was wearing.

"They're no fun! They're going to ruin our play date!"

"Yeah, Baby." Piper walked up. "We've missed you since you started running off with your team and now you bring them with you?"

"Do we mean so little to you?"

Megan awed.

Cold fired his gun at Megan, freezing her.

Superboy roared, running toward Cold at super speed.

Wally speed over to Megan before vibrating and melting the ice.

"Don't fall for their mind games!" He called out.

Right before a tree hit him.

Everything went black.

***Next***

Wally groaned quietly. He heard yelling. People yelling at each other? That's what it sounded like.

Ugh. What happened? He remembered getting a mission and going to central, the rouges, _he still wasn't a baby_... and, ah, yes. The tree.

Falling on him... it must of knocked him out.

He couldn't quite get his body to work, yet, but he could heard the conversation.

"He's out... cold." He heard Cold mutter. "No pun attended."

"Get out of the way," Artemis growled. "He's our team mate, we'll take care of him!"

"You're the reason he's hurt!" Trickster called out.

"If he's blimey hurt... I swear I'm gonna find some Kryptonite and shove it-"

"Boom!"

"**What Mirror?!**" He spit out, voice hard.

"The children!"

"_Oh, blimey._"

"Kid's got a hard head, he'll be fine." Robin muttered, but his voice quivered and Wally knew he was worried.

Wally felt Piper stroke his hair back.

"Come on, Baby, Wake up. It's gonna be okay, you're going to be okay. _Wake up._"

"How dare you!" Trickster screamed at someone. "You hurt our baby!"

"I was aiming for Cap. Cold!" Superboy roared back. "He's the one who moved! It's not my fault the tree was right behind him!"

Superboy went quiet for a moment before whispering.

"I didn't mean to hurt him."

Wally found himself chuckling. He was fine, they were all such _worrywarts. _Oh, his friends. His wacky family.

Wally jump up and before anyone could react, he sped to Trickster, taking his belt of tricks and tied up his hands behind his back with some rope the Boy Wonder had given him before the mission.

After wrapping the belt around his waist, he ran over to Piper, took his flute, threw it to Rob and used the left over rope to mimic the same knot used on Trickster.

As he did so, Cold took advantage of the moment and froze Wally's feet to the ground.

Mirror Master opened a portal in a shop's window. While other adults jumped through, Young justice held on to Trickster and Piper, with some difficulty. Both snarled when ever Superboy came near.

Cold ran over to Wally as the redhead tried to break the ice surrounding his feet.

Cold smoothed his hair back and placed his hands on both sides of Wally's face, lifting in till he could look into Cold's uncovered blue eyes.

"We're glad you're okay, baby."

Wally hated moments like this, he knew he wasn't suppose to care about his villains. Especially so many of them, not a whole group of them. Others might get attached to one or two but never so many. He felt like he had failed his uncle, the first time he hugged Trickster back. Not James, Trickster.

But when he ran to Barry, crying, telling him how sorry he was, His uncle looked deeply into his eyes, and told him.

"Kid, I love you. You know that. Nothing will ever change that. And I know you love me back. No matter who else you love too. You can't chose your family, you can't chose the people you love. You haven't failed me, kiddo. And I know you're not going to."

Barry had shaken his head, man his nephew, ten years old, and he attracted the oddest

people.

"Just don't let corrupt you, okay, kid?"

Wally had laughed, winked, then called over his shoulder, "Psht, Not possible" as he ran to go play with his friends.

Uncle Barry was right though, you couldn't chose the people you love, the people who _became _your family. You heart did.

As cheesy as that sounded.

That's why he rolled his eyes, shoot Cold a half-smile and whispered, "Love you too, Cold."

Cold grinned at him.

He waved his gun about to shoot Young Justice when he stopped, nodded, then ran to the portal in the window.

"Take good care of the boys, baby!"

And with that, he was gone.

"Yay!" Shouted Trickster. "Play Date!"

Wally groaned.

Yeah, he'd admit it, he loved them. The 'play dates'? Not so much.

***Next***

One of the places the Rouges blew up was, of course, the city jail. And then Young Justice got word that the adult Rouges went and blew up Keystone's jail as well.

So, Wally and the others had to take Trickster and Piper to the Mountain and watch them.

Argh!

Ten minutes, they had been here ten minutes, and they had gotten out of their binds.

Trickster had already blown up half the couch, doodled on the T.V. and pissed off Superboy- twice.

Wally felt his eyes twitch at the chaos going on around him.

Trickster paused in the middle of his pranking Superboy with a glitter bomb?

Oh dear...

Piper looked up from his book, smirking.

Wally knew just because he was sitting down reading, just because he was calm, didn't mean he wasn't planing something.

His suspensions were confirmed when he caught a glance of Piper hiding something in his pocket.

He knew he needed to somehow get them to behave.

***Next***

"Attention!"

"Yes Wally?" Trickster asked.

"Sit!" Wally pointed to the couch. Or what was left of it."That means both of you!"

Trickster whined.

"Whhhhhy?"

"Because I said so! Now!"

Rob cackled and whispered in Wally's ear. "And _you're_ suppose to be the baby?"

Wally hid his chuckle with a small cough.

"I know right?" He muttered back.

"Now, intill Batman comes back from-" Wally paused, not really knowing where the large Bat had gone.

"His mission." Robin supplied.

"His mission, and tells us what to do, what do I have to do in order to keep you two calm? Hmm?"

Robin grinned wickedly at him, before walking up behind the two mini villains and placing a hand on each one's shoulder.

"You could always tell them a story?"

Wally face-palmed as Trickster cheered and Piper agreed.

The other's sat around the leftover couch, ready for story time.

Artemis began popping popcorn.

Both Trickster and Robin had the idea of tape recording Wally's story.

Trickster thought the adult Rouges would wanna watch, and Robin figured it sell big time with the mentors.

Especially Wally's fans. Like the Lanterns, Superman, and the Arrows.

Wally, knowing there was no way he could win this, agreed.

"Only if you two promise to behave."

Trickster and Piper nodded.

"Alright, Once upon a time..."

***And next chapter starts the Story! Woo! So, stay tuned. :D**

**Review plz, it'll get my fingers typing! ;)***

Last Chapter's Reviews:

From: eternal mist:

**HAHHAHAHHAHHAAHHAAHHAHAHAHHA HAHAHAHA**

_Haha, I take it you like it?_

From: Chibi y Hina:

**Great ... the end of a story that I like ... I enjoy reading this kind of fic**

**so be like this ends ...**

**Sorry if my English is strange is that I'm Latin American and English is not**

**the best (and I think google does not help much xD)**

_Yay! No problem! I'm just happy you reviewed! Thank you!_

From: Obiwan1022:

**Haha Wallys villains are so weird :D**

**Nice story!**

**Looking forward to more :D**

**Obi**

_Ikr? Gotta love em. Thank you!_

From: Carolzynha LF:

**I love the Rouges, put more please. I think this fanfic will be as good as another.**

_I love em too. I will! Thank you very much!_

From: Hoples:

**I just... aaaw! Rogues will go nuts if somebody hurts their baby XD**

_Hehe. Yes they will! _


	3. Chapter 3

_***Chapter 3! Yay! Soooo sorry ya'll, you must think I'm horrible! But it's so much harder writing with all this homework. 0.0 Hate homework. Grrrrr. X{ Please forgive and I hope you enjoy! :D ***_

***Previous Chapter***

"Attention!"

"Yes Wally?" Trickster asked.

"Sit!" Wally pointed to the couch. Or what was left of it."That means both of you!"

Trickster whined.

"Whhhhhy?"

"Because I said so! Now!"

Rob cackled and whispered in Wally's ear. "And _you're_ suppose to be the baby?"

Wally hid his chuckle with a small cough.

"I know right?" He muttered back.

"Now, intill Batman comes back from-" Wally paused, not really knowing where the large Bat had gone.

"His mission." Robin supplied.

"His mission, and tells us what to do, what do I have to do in order to keep you two calm? Hmm?"

Robin grinned wickedly at him, before walking up behind the two mini villains and placing a hand on each one's shoulder.

"You could always tell them a story?"

Wally face-palmed as Trickster cheered and Piper agreed.

The other's sat around the leftover couch, ready for story time.

Artemis began popping popcorn.

Both Trickster and Robin had the idea of tape recording Wally's story.

Trickster thought the adult Rouges would wanna watch, and Robin figured it sell big time with the mentors.

Especially Wally's fans. Like the Lanterns, Superman, and the Arrows.

Wally, knowing there was no way he could win this, agreed.

"Only if you two promise to behave."

Trickster and Piper nodded.

"Alright, Once upon a time..."

***Next***

"Once upon a time there was a Evil sorcerer, His name was... Zoom. Zoom was wicked, and cunning and he knew _everything _about his arch nemesis the Great King Flash."

Someone, Wally was sure it was Trickster, snorted. Wally glared in that direction.

Both young villains looked at him with innocent eyes.

Wally sighed, shook his head, rolled his eyes and continued.

"He knew all his strengths, all his weakness, Everything. But~ this story isn't about King Flash or even the evil sorcerer, it only starts with them."

"King Flash and Queen Ivy had no children of their own, but they had a beautiful baby nephew. They loved him very much.

"Zoom was jealous, and angry at all the wonders the King had. So he hacked a wicked plot to cause misery to the King and Queen- simply steal the child."

He heard Trickster gasp and tried not to roll his eyes.

He placed his arms like he was holding a small baby, and with a wicked grin he vanished.

***Next***

Everyone in the room, minis Conner who's eyes were fast enough to follow Wally, gasped. They were so into the story, they were caught unaware as he speed behind them.

One or two jumped as he spoke from the other side of the couch.

"He wasn't really sure _what _he was going to do with the child, but he knew if he really wanted them to suffer, he had to make sure the King and Queen never saw their nephew again."

"As he ran through the forest, silent as the moon above and completely one with the shadows, he wondered what to do.

"Suddenly he stopped and smirked, he turned to the right where rushing water could be heard. He stood over the cliff above with a wicked gleam in his beady eyes.

"With an evil laugh, the wicked man dropped the baby in."

***Next***

A baby cried pitifully as the forest river violently jerked him around. The baby had been dropped into the river and had painfully landed on a log below. The baby, of course, didn't know to be grateful to the log. He didn't know it had saved his life, all he knew was the pain shooting up his tiny body from the violent impact.

Finally, the river let the poor baby go and set him ashore.

He wanted the pain to go away, he wanted someone to come, he wanted his aunt or uncle. They were nice, they never hurt him-" Wally paused and smiled bitterly. They was something symbolic about his words, but only a few in front of him knew what.

"They took care of him, they loved him, _where were they?"_

***Next***

The babe continued to wail for what seemed to be hours, in his little world. Unknown to him, help was on the way.

An man, dressed in blue was walking down the same path as the wicked villain had escaped on a few hours before. It was down river and most people didn't go down that way but he was going home.

See, he live in a cave nearby, along with some friends of his and two young boys they had adopted, James and Hartley.

They were a group of thieves, good people but thieves. It might not make much sence but it was true.

The man stopped when he heard a wail. The cry for help- literally a cry.

He paused for a moment, and rubbed his hand over his head- should he?

_Waaahhhhhhhhh._

"Alright," he muttered. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

He walked over to the river cautiously. He peered over to the direction of the crying sounds.

He blinked. A baby. Alone.

He picked the baby up. He couldn't have been more than nine months old, James and Hartley were both twice that age.

The little one was shivering, and there was bruises on his delicate skin. Most his age _would not _have been able to survive the trauma he had so obviously been through

"You're a fighter, hun?" He whispered to the little redhead. "You're a survivor?"

The baby's cries lessened and bright green eyes looked up at him in reply.

"Yeah, you're a survivor."

The baby boy giggled through the pain before going to sleep in the mans arms.

The man held the redhead babe closer and took him home.

Last Chapter's Reviews:

From: dancegirl (Guest):

**Lol. love it can't wait for the next chapter.**

_Thank you! _

From: puppylover12:

**Aww, love the Wally and Rogues fics. Cute!**

_Ikr? Love me too!_

From: MysticSpeedForce1234:

**YAY! Story time finally starts in the next chapter and i am so excited XD Ok**

**so i just have one question: How old are Trickster(James) and Piper(Hartley)?**

**I just can't view these two character in the story without knowing how old the**

**two youngest rogues are :3 So update soon please because in my opinion you are**

**doing a fabulous job :D**

_Thanks so much! Hmm. A year older than Wally and Wally's 15 so James and Hartley are 16._

From: eternal mist:

**This is awesome!**

**Wally is soooooooo the Rogues' baby!**

**I cant wait to see what kind of story you make, if you need I can throw ideas**

**at you.**

_Thank you! I love when reviewers give me their ideas. Any ideas you have_

From: Dextra2:

**Cool**

_Thxz. ^.^_

From: Fuyu Hara:

**HAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA I love how you portray the Rogues and Wally. It was really**

**fun reading this and I can't wait to see what story Wally tells the two!**

_Thank you, I'm very glad. You'll see. ;)_

From: Hoples:

**There is hidden triple puppy dog eyes there... right after Robin tell Wally to**

**start with story XD... Nobody can survive XD**

**And now I have image of Lanterns, Superman and Arrows as Wally fans stuck in**

**my head XD**

_Ah! You're right! Awesome job for seeing that! _

_Haha! Yay! I'm glad. ^.^ Heehee. That's awesome. :D_

From: RoyLovesWally:

**I can't wait to see what Wally's story is about this time. Great job on the**

**first two chapters. Looking forward to the next one and so on.**

_Thanks! Yay!_

From: Carolzynha LF:

**Loved this chapter. Trickster is so cute. And everyone loves Wally. I hope you**

**post more chapters soon.**

_Yay! Ikr? (X's 2) :D _

From: FireZenzizenzizenzic

**Cool! can't wait for the next chapter**

**asterous story**

_Thxz a bunch! :D_

From: Lillianna Rider

**LOVE THIS!**

**UPDATE NOW!**

_Updating! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry, its been so long. . Plz dnt hate me. :'(**

**I'm sick today so I'll crank out some more chapters to make up for it, promise!**

**Enjoy~ **

***Previous Chapter***

He blinked. A baby. Alone.

He picked the baby up. He couldn't have been more than nine months old, James and Hartley were both twice that age.

The little one was shivering, and there was bruises on his delicate skin. Most his age _would not _have been able to survive the trauma he had so obviously been through

"You're a fighter, hun?" He whispered to the little redhead. "You're a survivor?"

The baby's cries lessened and bright green eyes looked up at him in reply.

"Yeah, you're a survivor."

The baby boy giggled through the pain before going to sleep in the mans arms.

The man held the redhead babe closer and took him home.

***Next***

"Hmmm... I wonder what your name is?" he asked the giggling baby in his arms, as he walked to his cave, his home deep in the dark forest.

The little boy, the secret prince, looked up at him with amusement almost like he knew something the man didn't.

"Ah. Guess it doesn't matter, I'm sure Hartley will know what to call you and James will give you the 'perfect' nick-name that everyone will call you by." Now you're probably wondering, how could 1 & ½ year olds be so smart. Simple- Harley was a genius and James just liked to talk.

The baby snorted.

"Yeah, yeah. You laugh now. You won't be laughing later if he gives you a nick-name like _Weather Wizard _or _Mirror Master._"

James nick-named them after characters in the bedtime stories he was told.

The baby giggled.

A half-smile formed on Len's face.

He looked up to see a familiar, welcomed sight.

Home.

***Next***

"Len! Len! Len!" A little boy with blonde hair stripped with purple (Len had NO idea how THAT happened... and he wasn't going to ask) ran up, only tripping once or twice.

"What's that?! Present?!"

Len chuckled. A present? He guessed so.

James would certainly think so anyways.

"Yeah, but it's a very special present. We have to be very careful, okay?"

The little boy nodded.

So Len knelt down and let James see the baby.

"Baby..." James mutter, voice soft with awe.

"Yes" Len agreed, "Baby. We're gonna have a new addition to our family, how does that sound?"

The little blonde clapped his hands and danced.

"Hart-ley! Hart-ley!" James still had some trouble saying his brother's name all together.

The elder redhead child walked up to them, placed his hand on the baby and smiled.

"Wallace, his song says Wallace." Then he walked away, expecting them to follow- and of course they did.

***Next***

The others crowded around the little one as he giggled and smiled at them.

Well, looks like Len didn't have to worry about convincing them to adopt the baby.

"Hey Hart?" George or 'Cap. Boomerang ('boom' for short)' called out.

The boy raised his head and cocked it to the side.

"What's the anklebitters's name?"

Hartley smiled, every one of the thieves knew Hartley heard people heartsongs,a very rare and special talent.

"Wallace." Hartley told them then smiled a knowing smile, "He's special."

The adult gathered closer around the babe, they looked into his bright, wide, innocent eyes and- they agreed.

Hartley knew they didn't understand what he meant, but that was okay, they would later.

James, who was in Sam's (Mirror Master) arms looked down at the happy little baby.

"Wal-lace...? Wally... Wally? Wally! Wally!"

The others laughed.

"Welcome to the Rouges, Little Wally."

The babe answered with a smile.

**Hope you enjoyed! PLZ review!**

Last Chapter's Reviews:

From: Lillianna Rider :

**PLEASE UPDATE SOON!**

**I LOVED THIS!**

_I'm so glad! Thx u!_

From: eternal mist:

**OMG I LOVE THIS!**

**I can't wait to see where you plan to take this story :)**

_Thx u very much! :D_

From: None (Guest):

**Captain Cold, Pied Piper, Trickster, Kid Flash, Awesomeness, Cuteness,**

**Pandas, G–Gnomes, Red, I Need Sleep!**

_Haha. Thx you for you review!_

From: mixxi:

**Awesome please update**

_Thx you, I'll update more!_

From: Hoples:

**Oh... Zoom you evil ... thing (there are kids here XD) how dare you**

**Can I hope that Wally will include Team in his story again?**

_I know, right? Of course you can! Wally wont leave out his team!_

From: Guest

**:*gasp!* not the baby!**

_Don't worry! He'll be okay. I promise!_

From: randomkitty101

**Awww! Cute!**

_Thx u! ^.^_

From: sweetfoxgirl13

**Awww, little baby Wally. Dude, write more! I'm loving this!**

_I Know, Gotta love baby Wally!_

From: Snowdevil The Awsome

**And then what please wright more...PLEASE**

_And next we'll see them in the furture! :D_

From: IanPeriwinkle (Guest)

**This is so cute! Gimme more?**

_More, is here!_


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry its so short, next one will be much longer.**

**Pinky swear.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

***Last Chapter***

The others crowded around the little one as he giggled and smiled at them.

Well, looks like Len didn't have to worry about convincing them to adopt the baby.

"Hey Hart?" George or 'Cap. Boomerang ('boom' for short)' called out.

The boy raised his head and cocked it to the side.

"What's the anklebitters's name?"

Hartley smiled, every one of the thieves knew Hartley heard people heartsongs,a very rare and special talent.

"Wallace." Hartley told them then smiled a knowing smile, "He's special."

The adult gathered closer around the babe, they looked into his bright, wide, innocent eyes and- they agreed.

Hartley knew they didn't understand what he meant, but that was okay, they would later.

James, who was in Sam's (Mirror Master) arms looked down at the happy little baby.

"Wal-lace...? Wally... Wally? Wally! Wally!"

The others laughed.

"Welcome to the Rouges, Little Wally."

The babe answered with a smile.

***Next* **( 14 and 3 months later...)

A red head boy sits in the middle of a crowd. He is wearing all green and his hat looks a lot like a bedtime cap. He doesn't say a word, yet the entire crowd is entranced.

Why? Because he plays his pipe so beautifully. In fact, so beautifully... its almost... _magic._ And if people just feel this _sudden_ urge to drop all the money they have with them in the bag at his feet... well he's not complaining.

***Next*** (On the other side of town)

A boy with bouncing blonde hair, stripped with his signature purple streaks preforms tricks for the bewildered townspeople. He flipped, and juggled. Juggled while flipping. Disappearing in a cloud of smoke and reappearing somewhere else. He pulled things out of a 'empty' hat, and turned flowers into birds. The crowd were so amazed they didn't notice their lighter pockets. And if that young blonde hair boy's 'empty' hat came away with a few pretty trinkets, who was he to question it?

***Next*** (In the town square)

A bright eyed, red head boy grinned as a carriage came rolling up.

Annnnnd Action, he thought.

He quickly, so quickly it almost seemed like he appeared out of thin air, 'tripped' in front of the carriage.

He let the wheel roll over his side, its not like it wouldn't heal soon anyways, but it would last long enough for him to-

Oh no, he mentally freaked out as he saw who stepped out of the carriage. NOT GOOD

Last Chapter's Reviews

From: misteriosayuri

**Awww baby wally cute KAWAII'' men i can wait to continue reading your story is**

**really good and I LOVE THEM**

_Awww! Thank you so much, And IKR!?_

From: yuriAMANDAyaoi

**Sweet story, it's ok since a great story is always worth the wait.**

_I'm so glad you think so! Thank you very much!_

From: Snowdevil The Awesome

**AWESOMENESS! You made my day! Guess what! (What?) I GOT A SMART PHONE! Anyway!**

**LOVE IT!**

**Stay strong, Stay confident, Stay AWESOME!**

_I'm so happy that it made your day! Hopefully this one will too!_

_That's great! Lucky you! Lol my mom recently got a smart phone too and im like 'when did you get more high tech than me?' Hehe_

_Thank you so much, I will!_

From: thebestoftherest

**I,like,it**

_Yay!_

From: Hoples

**aaaw! Little Baby stealing heart of Rogue**

_But of course!_

From: Amydiddle

**AWWW too cute**

_Thank you!_


End file.
